


I’ve had worse so why fear the fall?

by possumcat_19



Series: Everyday life [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Blood, aged up ash, its kinda just mentions of Volkner and Flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumcat_19/pseuds/possumcat_19
Summary: He has honestly fought gods. Why did Volkner think him getting hurt was an excuse to punish him like this?
Relationships: Denzi | Volkner/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Everyday life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I’ve had worse so why fear the fall?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters rights to their owners
> 
> My friend wanted angst but I don’t want to hurt the babies.  
> And prompts please? I write better when asked

Ash hated to admit it, it was a good plan. Volkner was smart and he hated it. Why was Ash dating this man? Why did he put up with him? Surly it wasn’t worth this.

Ash thought all this whilst glaring at the offending issue. 

The offending issue being the belt with his pokeballs on it. On what in Ash’s opinion was the tallest shelf in the entire region.

Was this Volkners attempt at humour ? Take away his Pokémon? 

The man would loose his knee caps.

“Volkner! Flint!” Ash called into the house.  
He knew Volkner most likely ran off after he confiscated Ash’s pokemon. But where the hell was Flint?

“Grrr fine, Pikachu come here” Ash gestured to apparently his only friend.

“Pika Pi pikachu chu pi” the rodent chirped to his trainer, Volkner asked Pikachu not to help. Not that Pikachu needed to listen to the man. 

Shooting Ash a look the mouse didn’t move.

Ash grabbed his heart in hurt. His own pokemon? His loyal only friend? In his time of need? Groaning Ash shuffled to flop onto the couch arm be damned.  
Landing on said arm added with how sore his legs hurt was painful 

Damn stupid arm. He was used to attacks like it. The Arcanine didn’t mean it. 

<<<<flashback;>>>>

Volkner had gotten a report from Cynthia that there was something bad was happening to pokemon around their area and to keep an eye out. 

Ash had taken that chance to mean ‘let’s go and see if we can find anything’.  
Volkner had been at his gym and Flint was probably there too so there was nothing else to do.

His other Pokémon hadn’t wanted to come so it was just Ash and Buizel. 

They had found a small ravine and had been walking along it for about half an hour. Buizel stopping every now and then to sniff it out before leading off. 

They stopped after awhile to enjoy the air when another trainer came across the two. 

A battle began. The other trainer had a Arcanine to start. Ash could see the dog was a bit small, probably evolved not to long ago. 

It happened after Buizel landed a whirl pool on the Arcanine. Something shot out of the tree lines and hit Arcanine right on its shoulder. 

Arcanine went nuts. A glazing setting in its eye was the warning Ash listened to. 

“Hey! You might want to-“ He tried to warn the trainer, Arcanines loud bark cut him off. The hound had used extreme speed to charge at Buizel, 

“Buizel aqua Jet Get out Of there!” Ash called for the move. Ash could also hear the other trainer trying to get their Pokémon to listen but that clearly wasn’t working. 

The Arcanine ran a Buizel again this time lightning was gathered at its jaw. 

“Buizel dodge it!” Buizel tried but Arcanine boosted by extreme speed and whatever it was that was shot at it reached Buizel first. 

The other trainer was fumbling for the pokeball. Arcanine didn’t let up, throwing Buizel to the edge of the ravine.

Ash jumped in front of Buizel putting his left arm up to guard. Ash knew he was risking himself but that wasn’t new.

The Arcanine lunged at Ash. It’s fangs finding Ash’s arm. It then began to shake its head in a frenzy.  
Ash grunted as he used his right hand to grab the mane. 

“Have-.. you Got it’s ball?” Ash grunted our at the pokemon still tore at his arm.

“Ye- yes it righ-“ before the trainer could finish Arcaine threw itself forward.

Buizel was right behind him! He couldn’t do much, Ash jumped up in hopes to not step on Buizel. The enraged dog threw its head up and forward again. 

Throwing Ash into the ravine.

Ash wasn’t gonna just fall, reaching out with his bloody left arm he grabbed a ledge. The full weight of his falling body pulled at the weaker arm enough for Ash to hear a familiar pop fight next to his year.

The pain was to much, Ash let go.

It was a harsh landing at best. He landed on his legs trying to attempt to soften the fall. It didn’t do much but they weren’t broken hopefully.

Falling onto his back he saw a red glow the just blue sky and rock. 

“BUI BUI!” Buizel screamed down to him,

“HEY YOU OKAY?!” Came down to his ears but he could hardly pay attention. 

“Volkner-“ Ash groaned up to them.

“Right,Right I’ll, I’ll get help!” The panicking trainer rushed out before leaving Ash’s vision.

“Bui?” It was faint or was it loud? Ash couldn’t quite tell. He looked up and around for his Buizel. 

He shouldn’t look at him. Seeing Ash like this could scare him. 

His arm was numb. 

It was slowly getting dark. Or was that just him.

He wondered if Volkner was gonna be mad.


End file.
